thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
David Ahlgreen
Introduction David Ahlgreen, a young man from rural Sweden who has come to Los Santos for a fresh start! The land of opportunity! Or did he? Is it just a fabricated story just to cover the trail of his previous life and being smuggled out of Sweden for unknown reasons? Heck, are we for certain that David Ahlgreen is even his real name? Biography During his struggling time in Los Santos, to make money he took up the role of drug peddling while fronting as being a Go Postal Driver, best way of earning a fortune while staying under the radar of Police and other criminals he supposed. David was a quiet one, trying to stay to himself and keep a low profile, but since he's so, "active" in the community it was bound to happen that he would run into someone, and that someone was Randall Cage. David and Randall became friends and were seen together often, in this type of city, you'll need friends. Not long after the two became acquainted, Randall asked David to do a job for him. He accepted. The job turned south real quick, it turned out that Randall was trying to scare a member of a well known organization, WetWorks, that he was working with, and wanted this job to be done due to the fact that Randall felt that his position within' the organization was threatened. When WetWorks found out, they brought David in for questioning. David, who wasn't told about this from Randall, was still thinking Randall would bring him into the organization and when the meeting turned sideways he tried to rat Randall out, thinking Randall had ratted him out. David was shot and wounded but survived. David has mentioned to the involved, and Milly Bays, that he holds Randall responsible of everything that happened. Not long after, David met Timmy Macapone, and got involved in organized crime again as Mr. Macapone's getaway driver. Not long after the two met David came to Timmy with the idea to create a business front for future use: The Luxury Maritime Adventures which is based on the Yacht by Vespucci Beach. Shortly after the two got their business approved by the LS state David started working with Jason Freeman and Karl Strudel from LST has led to rumors of David being associated (or working) with the LST. David later befriended Milly Bays one day and the two became very close friends after both of Milly's best friends were killed. David tried acquiring Beeny's Motorworks shortly after he got to the city, but unfortunately he never heard back from the State about the property, but this hasn't deterred him from wearing the Benny's Motorworks hat majority of the time while at the same time having a varied clothing choice that he regularly changes in and out of, maybe this activity gives him a place, and sense of purpose, and maybe a unique as well in the New and Alien Country. Category:Characters Category:Civilian